hinomaruzumofandomcom-20200214-history
Gojō Yūma
is a third year student at Ōdachi High School and a member of its sumo club. He is also the brother of Gojō Reina. Appearance Yuuma has white spiky hair that curls back. He wears a black shirt and pants for school days. He is fairly thin and has a decent build for sumo. Personality Initially, Yuuma is arrogant and tough, as he is known as the strongest in Daichi High. He takes several opportunities to bully Ozeki and steals the dojo from him, turning it into a hangout for his delinquent gang, and even destroying Ozeki's dohyo to mock sumo. After his defeat against Ushio, Yuuma joins the sumo club and as a result becomes more dedicated and is able to get along with his team mates. His main goal in joining is to one day defeat Ushio. Later, it is shown that Yuuma feels extremely guilty about what he did to Ozeki, even after apologizing, and this greatly affects his motivation and performance. Yuuma is also shown to be smart, ranking 18th out of around 320 students, which conflicts with his supposed delinquent personality. Abilities Yuuma prefers to fight from long range, and uses a sumo revolving around rapid thrusts meant to push the opponent out of the ring. These thrusts resemble karate strikes quite closely. He has good thrusts and a strong thrust from him was enough to stun Sosuske for a brief moment. Initially, Yuuma gained power for strikes from the upper body, meaning that if one stepped back, Yuuma would put his legs together and fall. However, after refining his karate, Yuuma gains much more powerful and precise strikes that come from the lower body. However, he still cannot fight at close range, and if the opponent grabs his loincloth, he is almost helpless. History Synopsis District Preliminary arc At the start of the story, Yuuma had already taken over the dojo and is known as the strongest of Daichi High. When Ushio shows defiance against him, he ruins Ozeki's dohyo out of spite for the sumo club. Yuuma then promises to give the key to the dojo if Ushio could survive being beaten for 10 minutes. Despite going for 15 minutes, Ushio was still standing and had barely taken damage. He then knocks out Yuuma with a buchikamashi. Yuuma calls off his henchmen and admits his defeat. He is then dragged along by Ushio to Ishigami High, in an attempt by Ushio to make Yuuma join the club. Yuuma barely keeps up with the training and observes Ushio defeating Kanamori. He then tries to settle things with Ushio, but is completely defeated again and called a coward. Yuuma takes this as a challenge to defeat Ushio and joins the sumo club. In the district preliminary tournament, Yuuma loses his first 2 matches against people from Kawato and Nishigami High, since he went for the loincloth. In Daichi's third match, Ushio tells Yuuma to find his own style, and Yuuma uses a style revolving around rapid thrusts and dodging his opponent's thrusts to secure a win. Thanks to the improved Yuuma and Ozeki, Daichi High continues to win and soon they face off against Ishigami High. Despite Yuuma's efforts, he loses to Kanamori. Ultimately, Daichi High is eliminated, as only Ushio won against Ishigami. Yuuma and Ozeki regret not being able to help Ushio and promise that they will become the best team in Japan. Sumo Recruitment arc The sumo club sets up a stall with chanko in order to recruit members. Yuuma makes good chanko to replace the terrible one made by Ushio. However, the people came for chanko and no one was interested in sumo. Luckily, Ushio recruits Chihiro in a spar, and Mitsuhashi joins after watching that spar. When Reina is frustrated that the sumo club has enough members, Yuuma explains the thrill of sumo to her and declares that he will defeat Ushio so that Reina could be proud of him. Yuuma is now able to keep up with the training and completes 300 shiko stomps. He spars with Chihiro, but loses as he is unable to cope with Chihiro's charging head on style. The sumo club sets their sights on the Kanto newcomers tournament. Kanto Newcomer Tournament arc Major Battles *Gojō Yūma vs Ushio Hinomaru *Gojō Yūma vs Shigematsu *Gojō Yūma vs Kanamori *Gojō Yūma vs Kunisaki Chihiro (Sparring Match) *Gojō Yūma vs Kuze Sōsuke (Kanto Newcomer Tournament) Trivia *His blood type is A. Quotes References Category:Males Category:Oodachi High School Category:Sumo Wrestlers